Shiranai Love, Oshiete Love (Dont Know Love,Teach Me Love)
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa teams... They only have one thing in common and that is to win the National Championships, taking place in Tokyo. However, a certain sub group of μ's called lily white in which they sing songs about love. Can they teach those guys about it and not just win, but also learn the joys of true love? (Visual novel writing style)
1. Introduction: Hinata and Kageyama

**A/N: Well... This would be my last additional story before working on the others. This would be Love Live:School Idol Project as usual, but this time... It is the main sub units known as lily white will be the main cast... It would be like in a visual novel situation and this time we are going for Haikyuu~! Anyway, lets start shall we?.. This take time during the training camp and adding some scenario twists.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both of the franchise.**

* * *

 **Training Camp Fukurodani Group (Saitama, Tokyo).**

Ever since the dark horse of the group, Karasuno High from the Miyagi prefecture lost to Aoba Johsai or Seijoh, they are determined to win the spring cup and vowed that they'll defeat the so-called "Great King" and a third year student, Oikawa Tooru and later on, the powerful group of their prefecture, Shiratorizawa High and the left handed wing spiker Wakatoshi Ushijima. Holding a volleyball is a teen with a messy, spiky yet bedhead style looking at his mischievous eyes as he was the captain and middle blocker of the "Cats" known as Nekoma High, the young man named Kuroo Tetsurou.

However, one boy was currently looking and focusing at his phone, playing video games as usual as he waited for his friend, the "sunshine" of Karasuno and the one who'll become the next "Small Giant", Hinata Shouyo. He has that cat-like eyes with a shoulder length "pudding" colored hair, setter and second year student Kozume Kenma, sighing and having that feeling that the teen flunked the tests and failed, alongside with that boy's partner-in-crime, and he was the infamous "King of the Court"/genius setter Kageyama Tobio.

 _'He seems to be taking so long. I wonder where Shouyo could be.'_

"Oi Kenma!" Called out Kuroo as he's holding the ball, "We should start practicing while waiting for those guys. Those kids are stubborn and would do what it takes to get in here~!"

"I know that Kuroo," Kenma sighed as he pull out those earphones and he saved the game before exiting it, standing up and walking to the court, "... I want to go to their concerts."

"Hah?" Kuroo gave him a confused look, raising his eyebrow while holding the ball, "What concert are you talking about?"

"μ's."

"Ehhhh? Moose?" Hearing the conversation is their Ace, wing spiker and somehow looked like a delinquent, "City Boy" Taketora Yamamoto facing the best friend, in which Kenma facepalmed while shaking head, sighing and causing Kuroo to blush and snickering as he's holding on to avoid burst of laughter.

"Its Muse," Kenma corrected the teen, giving the hints that he's annoyed. The Cheshire grin coming from the Captain knew about μ's by a friend in his class before.

"School idols right? That's interesting coming from you Kenma~" Kuroo said in a mischievous manner that the Nekoma setter knew what was coming, sighing about that statement. Because of that, Yamamoto was getting jealous and asking in a hollowed tone to which the calm and kind vice captain Nobuyuki Kai wanted no part of this case, chuckling as if he's the background of the team.

"Kenmaaaaa~ Do you know them~?"

Unfazed, the boy nodded and they could hear a broken hearted Yamamoto that... He'll never be popular to the ladies to which he has that comical face of failure to which the "City Boy" thinks that it ain't fair. Like him, they are the Karasuno "chick lovers" in which they protect their lovely third year manager, Kiyoko Shimizu who only observes the teams and hoping that they'll improve in which they can. Libero, "Guardian Deity"/Wing Spiker of the team, Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke mumbling in a ghastly manner that they wanna know who, out of jealousy in a comical manner... Sweat dropped, Kenma decided to ignore them and continues to practice with the team despite Yamamoto acts like the two.

 **Fukurodani side**

Stretching, a boy with spiky grayish hair and he looks like an owl, eavesdropping what would Nekoma converse about. Captain, one of the best wing spikers and "emo" teen Bokuto Kotarou, raising an eyebrow as he's squinting a bit his owl-like eyes. Beside him is a calm collected boy with midnight hair, sighing that he thinks that this friend is distracted. Vice captain, setter and Bokuto's best friend Keiji Akaashi glanced at him for a bit and asked.

"Bokuto-san, what are you thinking as of now?"

"Hey hey hey..." Bokuto perked up his interest when he hear of his good friend Kuroo, asking about concerts and stuff, "Wondering why that pesky Cat asks about concerts and what's "μ's"?"

 _'Haaaah!? Bokuto-san/Bokuto doesn't know a thing about μ's?! They are very famous here in Tokyo!'_ Most of his teammates were shocked in disbelief that their captain, schools in Tokyo and yet doesn't know a thing about μ's or he was just playing around knowing the fact that the school idol group are very much known to the country.

"Bokuto-san, are you serious to your question?"

"Eh? What do you mean Akaashi?" However, the setter only ignored his question and wanted to continue training, in order for Fukurodani to become stronger to which Bokuto got stiff, before he fits into a tantrum.

"Akeeeesssshhiii~~!"

"We are from Tokyo and you don't know them?" Asked the third year manager with a shoulder length light maroon hair with amber eyes, sighing as the owl boy turned to the girl named Yukie Shirofuku who only sweat dropped. Akaashi however, he did remember then there are times that Bokuto will forget on what he's doing, especially when if he did straights, sometimes he forgets on doing crosses when he spikes. Suddenly, one of the teammates, Akinori Konoha smirked and he seems to be getting an idea, because of their Captain's forgetfulness and trying to boost up his confidence since he was almost leading to his infamous "emo" mode.

"Bokuto, Captain/Ace~ they are not just school idols... But they are also your fans~!"

This causes the teen to stop for a moment and glancing to his teammate, "Really?... They are also my fans~?!"

"Yeah!" Agreeing, their second manager and first year student Kaori Suzumeda as she brushed a strand of her light mocha hair, smiling and trying to make him remember about him by saying this, "They are also excited to see you spike to lead us to victory when our matches commence~!"

After that comments and giving him some inspiration, Bokuto snickered and laughed heartily as the entire court was filled with his laughter, to which Kuroo, his best friend smirked and muttering something that he can't really shut up for a moment. Feeling pumped up, he roared and stated.

"OHHHHH YEAAHHHHH! IT'S TIME TO DO OUR BEST AND GIVE THEM OUR BEST SHOT! HEY HEY HEY!" He looked at his team with big smile on his face, to which they chuckled nervously and following the suit, "Hey hey hey." However, he began to look at Karasuno's leader, Captain and "team dad of the group", Daichi Sawamura sighs and putting his hands together on his hips and in hopes of Hinata and Kageyama arrived here.

"Oi~! When will those weird combi boys arrive here?"

"They'll be here soon. They won't quit until they are arrived," Daichi assured the owl boy, groaning that he might wonder, _'Where would those idiots be? I hope that they'll arrive on time.'_

"Don't worry about that Daichi," Patting his shoulder, he looked at his classmate who is the setter/pinch server and the "team mom of the group", gray haired boy Sugawara Koushi gave him a thumbs up and smiles, "I'm sure that Hinata and Kageyama will be here," Nodded, Daichi knew what kind of personality these two have. When it comes to volleyball, they'll do everything to become the best and practice.

Despite that the coaches were talking to each other about which team will improve and ready themselves to become the nationals, Yasufumi Nekomata and former Karasuno coach Ikkei Ukai, who might bicker and then, have a friendly chat after or maybe before a match... Now, the grandson of the man, Kenshin Ukai did the same thing to the infamous coach. Ittetsu Takeda, advisor of Karasuno glancing at the door and thinks.

 _'Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun... Everyone is excited to see you guys play.'_

 _'Hinata, Kageyama-kun... I hoped that you guys passed the test and be here asap,'_ Another manager of Karasuno, sunshine blonde haired girl Hitoka Yachi thought because she's one of the group to help them pass the test by tutoring them.

* * *

 _ **Hinata and Kageyama scenario**_

Speaking of the two, they are having a ride with Tanaka's big sister Saeko who was called "Saeko nee-san" by these two, to which she's riding her vehicle and smirked, in which she's loving it. However, Hinata seems to be feeling sick and Kageyama freaked out by the speed she revving it up. The girl snickered that she even dubbed them as the "failure boys", to which she meant about their educational status as students, not as volleyball players. As she stopped the automobile, she smirked.

"Good luck to your practice guys and show them what ya got~!"

Hinata feels so dizzy and tries to shake his head from trying not to get vomit and such. Kageyama bowed and saying thanks to her. When he sees the short boy, huffing and trying to balance, he grinned and giving a bet to him, "Oi Hinata~"

"Wh... What?" Glancing, Hinata had that pale face in which he's mustering up his confidence and standing up in which Saeko snickered that they are fun guys to be with. Unbeknownst to the boys, three girls were chatting and giggling as if they seemed to talk about what songs to sing next in their next live show.

First girl had that short length orange hair with her yellow greenish eyes looking at her friends to which she was reading a sports magazine. She's the youngest of the group and does have cat antics saying "nya". The second girl tends to be the calm and collected member of the group as her elegant look stands out of her with that long dark blue hair and matching amber orbs as she wants the girl to calm down. Last but not the least, the matured girl chuckled and she does have her tarot cards ready to tell their fate as her turquoise eyes seems to be seeing a shouting Hinata and Kageyama, still running fast because Saeko might have work to do and left... She was the savior of those two lovable dorks in which that girl has purple hair with twintails. Why are they at Saitama? Sub group training for μ's to improve more, which is the name of their whole group and this girls group is called: lily white.

"I'm gonna be the first to arrive Kageyama!"

"You wish, Dumbass!"

* * *

 ** _Story Branch: Hinata bumps someone_**

While the two roared to become first place, suddenly... Hinata bumped someone by the shoulder with force causing the girl with orange hair to scream, falling back and sitting down in hard concrete whereas Kageyama does have a surprised look that the Sunshine boy did it in a reckless manner. It didn't happen to Yachi, but now a stranger, more or less a girl got tackled by the shoulder of the cheerful boy to which he's in pain, holding his shoulder for a few seconds. He got hit with a volleyball in the face sometimes, he somewhat managed the pain.

"Kyaaaaaa~!"

"Rin/Rin-chan!" The two girls freaked out and went to their companion to which they called her as "Rin/Rin-chan", aiding her due to the force of the short male teen gave to her. They helped her on getting up obviously.

 _'Oh no, this is bad! I gotta see if she's okay or not... Either way, I have to apologize to her!'_ Hinata stopped for a moment and trembled that he might hurt the girl badly and he went to her. However, the two girls gave him a nasty glare, causing him to shiver out from nervousness and he might be in very serious trouble. Who knows what damage he gave to the young female teen.

 _'How reckless of you, Hinata boge! You bumped a girl too hard thanks to your stupid hype!'_ Even though Kageyama wanted to go ahead and left his partner-in-crime to deal with these overprotective girls, he went to him and wondering about this commission. Despite they are very dedicated to volleyball and becoming the best, he seems to be slowly and learning about giving compassion to his team, even to Hinata.

"I'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry for not noticing my surroundings!" Hinata bowed to the girl, as she seems to be displeased of his actions and the blue haired girl, crossed her arms and giving that stern stare to the boy, in which he's scared because he remembered his senpai, Daichi or even Kageyama sometimes, when they are scolding him. Technically, she's gonna go all shy since Hinata and Kageyama are guys, but her main priority is her friend.

"So, you're that boy who bumps our friend hard."

"Y-yes..."

Before she can say anything and was ready to scold this poor boy, the short haired girl patted her shoulder and giving some assurance.

"It's okay Umi-chan, I have dealt this type of bumps before."

"Rin, you can't be serious! What if you got injured!?"

"I'm okay. Like I said, I always compete in sports and those stuff are inevitable," This girl smiles before facing Hinata, who's currently lowering his head out of shame. She asked, tilting her head, "Wait, are you that boy who does that weird toss-spike combo?"

"Uhhhhh... Yeah. Why?"

"You are one of the dark horses who'll be possibly be representing in the Miyagi prefecture nya~!"

 _'Huh? 'Nya'? Is she a cat or something and how did she know that I'm from Miyagi?!'_ The boy wondered since this girl loves sports and possibly reading magazines, even the volleyball topic that Karasuno were the "Underdogs" of their prefecture or even volleyball teams in general. He added to his thoughts, _'Wait, we did lost against the Great King in interhigh. Yet, we are one of the teams to possibly beat Shiratorizawa in the next tournament besides Seijoh?!'_

"Uhhhhh... What? How did you know that we're from Miyagi?"

"I read lots of sports articles nya~!"

Unbeknownst to them, Kageyama listened attentively that this girl knows the news about sports well. Before he snapped his thoughts out of reality, the boy asked those girls.

"Who are you girls?"

"I guess that we should introduce ourselves then since he didn't have any intentions of bumping Rin," The calm girl soften a bit because Hinata didn't really mean to hurt this "cat-like" girl and it was all an accident. She almost have the same height as Hinata and Kageyama towers all of them obviously, and obviously didn't have eye contact since she's facing not one, but two guys and having that discomfort within, "I'm Umi Sonoda by the way, second year student."

"Yeah...You didn't even looked at me," Hinata chuckled at the girl named Umi and then facing Kageyama to which the latter, frowned and giving that deadly look.

"What?"

"Heheheh... You kinda scare her with your "kind" look."

"My face or my looks has nothing to do with her being scared you moron..."

"She's just shy/cautious to strangers and guys in our age, despite you two are young~" The violet haired smiles with her eyes closed, caused the two surprised by her guess to which the lady giggled and introducing herself to them, "I'm Nozomi Toujou."

"And I'm Rin Hoshizora nya~!" The last girl gave her name and does have the cheerful vibe, which is the same as Hinata's, causing Kageyama in dismay if those girls are new friends, "You two are? Karasuno's weird Combi rising stars, Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio~! Am I right?!"

 _'How the hell did she know our names!? She's really a sports fan after all!'_ Hinata thought before shaking his head and having that confidence back since he's making new friends, "I'm Hinata Shouyo, and my wish is to become the next "Small Giant"~!"

"Nyaaaa~?! Small Giant!? Karasuno's previous wing spiker and star?!"

"Yeah! Nice to meet you, Umi-san, Nozomi-san and Rin-san!"

As Rin and Nozomi have zero problems of Hinata calling them that, Umi however didn't like that casual way of saying her name and staring him in a stern manner.

"We aren't that close Hinata-san. I suggest you call me by my last name."

"Uhhhhh... Okay... Sonoda-san," Hinata chuckled nervously and when he glanced Kageyama who whispered him and telling him that he's leaving as the guy ran faster, Hinata screamed and following him on pursuit with long strides to catch him up.

"NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA TRICK YOUR WAY OUT TO BECOME FIRST UNFAIRYAMA!"

Umi sweat dropped and telling her friends to come with her. They have made friends with them and those two have arrived at the training camp, sweating.

* * *

 _ **Second Choice: Kageyama bumps someone**_

While Hinata successfully dodged and aware of his surroundings, Kageyama however lost sight that he thinks that he won. He felt a strong bump coming from someone to which he gritted his teeth in pain, holding his shoulder and facing that it was a long haired girl with dark blue hair to which she's leaning the shoulder of her friend, just to maintain that balance. He suddenly asked and then stated in a boisterous tone that he became tactless.

"Are you even blind to your surroundings?! Watch where you going next time!"

 _'He didn't even bother to apologize his mistakes! Bakayama you idiot! It's also your fault too!'_ Hinata stopped running and was surprised by the choices of words Kageyama spew out as the orange haired girl glared at the setter in a serious manner.

"Sorry that we aren't aware~" The purple haired girl have that gentle tone to which she's urging to punish Kageyama thanks to his tone of voice, but rather not as of now. However, for her other red orange haired girl, she gave him a nasty look.

"You should learn to how to respect a lady and apologize that you've also made a mistake as well you jerk!"

Kageyama blinked and remembering what his senpais said to their kouhais, they should be polite to people and apologize if they commit mistakes. Groaned, he lowered his head and then facing them, to which he did it, bowing as well.

"I'm sorry for not aware of the people in my direction! Me and my... Friend were in a hurry that we might be late somewhere!" Hinata deep inside was annoyed and sticking his tongue out when Kageyama felt uneasy for a bit.

"Owwwww..." The girl moaned and then knowing that he doesn't want to hurt anyone, despite that they are just strangers. The violet haired girl knows that he didn't mean to offend anyone in which she knows by his actions. The orange haired girl with cat-like features as she seems to recognize him, cautiously not telling him about the infamous name: "King of the Court", which Kageyama really hates to be called at.

"Nyaaaaa~?! Are you Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter of Kitagawa Daiichi and now Karasuno?"

"Uhhhh... Yeah. How did you know my name, along with my former and current teams I attend?" Though, the back of his head wondered that the girl is so knowledgeable about sports in general and also her antics, _'Is she acting like a cat? What's with the "nya"?'_

"I love reading about sports articles nya~!"

"... Where am I?" The girl who got bumped asked her friends, causing the Karasuno genius setter to stuff because he thought that he went too far. She faced the Kags and making her face burnt red, pointing him and the guy seems to be dense at the moment, "Y-you bumped me?! You did it on purpose!"

"I didn't mean to bump anyone on purpose and I'm sorry if I did by an accident!"

 _'A boy bumped me... That brute...'_ The bluenette have that swirly eyes and might exaggerate her thoughts about Kageyama that, she might have taken advantage to which he will never do that. Kageyama sighs and facing them, excluding the shy girl who covered her face.

"Ummm... May I know who you girls are?" Deep inside, he's too nervous and if he mess this up, he knows that Hinata will laugh out loud and might tell the team about it. The short boy nudged the taller one with his elbow, smirking as he looks at him.

"This would be your chance~"

"I'm not like Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san, dumbass."

At the gym, those two boys were agitated that they feel insulted in which Daichi had to calm those hot headed second years yet again before they lose focus again. Back to the original scene, the three girls ignored of what they are talking about as the youngest female gave a cat-like smile.

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Rin Hoshizora nya~!"

"The cards says, its the start of our journey to become friends as destiny awaits~" The older girl clipped the card in between her right ring and middle finger, closing her eyes as she smiled, "Nozomi Toujou is my name."

 _'She's too superstitious,'_ Kageyama sweat dropped when he looks at Nozomi, who shows him the "Fool", which starts everything from the beginning. Last but not the least, the strict yet shy girl turned her back while looking at her friends as she doesn't want to see him eye-to-eye, making the fortune teller smirk.

"Ummmmm... I'm Umi Sonoda... Nice to meet you Kageyama-san."

"Likewise Sonoda-san," He raised an eyebrow since she didn't face him at all, to which he groaned because he can't blame her thanks to his actions. He asked the two girls, especially Nozomi to which she's too open, "Is she like this?"

"She maybe look like it, but she's very good in kendo, archery and even calligraphy as samples nya~!" He was surprised that a girl like Umi knows self defense. However, he snapped back to reality when Nozomi added to her own version about the ocean maiden.

"At first when she talks to strangers, especially to guys like you~"

Before he could retort that kind of sentence, he glanced to see if Hinata was there, "Oi, introduce yourself to them Hi-" It was only a drawing outline of the orange haired sunshine to which he fumed in rage, causing Rin to be surprised that he's really hot headed. Kageyama bowed to them to excuse himself before running in full speed to where Hinata went, roaring.

"OI! DONT LEAVE ME HIGH AND DRY HINATA BOGE! I'M GONNA BE IN FIRST PLACE!"

* * *

 _ **Ignored choice: Neither of them bumped the girls**_

The girls could see Hinata and Kageyama screamed at the top of their lung, passing them by causing their reactions to be mixed. The bluenette sweat dropped and seeing that they are just like little children who are having a little contest to who becomes first, having a punishment game if one of them is second.

"They act like a bunch of kids."

"Now now Umi-chan," The purple haired girl reprimanded her friend to which she added, "I'm sure that they are volleyball players thanks to their attire, right Rin-chan?"

"Of course! They are the dark horses nya~" The girl named "Rin-chan" sees that they left a gust of dust, covering their noses to block the dirt within. And so, they went to their ways as if nothing happened at all.

* * *

 _ **Entrance at the gym**_

As they finally arrived at the gym, sliding the steel door, Hinata and Kageyama were huffing and sweating to which Tanaka knows that his sister had work to do and smiling to which Kuroo smirked and Kenma felt happy that his Karasuno friend arrived. Bokuto then seeing that they are really sweating, but interested to see what they'll do if they are now at the court against his team. Takeda went to them and even Yachi, to aid these two to prepare themselves.

"Finally, you two have arrived."

"Hinata, Kageyama-kun~! Everyone is excited to see how you two play."

Hinata seeing that they are gonna play against Fukurodani in which its the last game for this day.

"Kageyama?"

"Hmmmm?" Glancing at the shorter boy, who got really excited to meet one of the strongest teams in the country, especially with a guy named Bokuto Kotarou thanks to Kuroo's explanation to pump them up, forgetting that they are tired.

"We are gonna be at the nationals, no matter what happens!"

"I know what you mean Hinata. Our goal never cease to change at all!"

"WE WILL IMPROVE AND WIN TO BECOME CHAMPIONS!" The two vowed in unison, in which Daichi saw that fire in them, smiling a bit and nodded that Karasuno will rise again and even Nekoma, their destined rival of the "Battle of the Garbage Dump" can feel their determination to which Kuroo even grinned, liking their willpower.

 _'Oya oya... Those kids will do everything to win, even with their usual weird combination~ I'm excited on what they'll do here~'_

 _'Rin Hoshizora, huh? If what you said is true about Karasuno, I'll make that dream come true! Beat Ushijima and the Great King (Oikawa)! Also, we all rise again and becoming champion for our senpais!'_ Hinata thought about his new friend and her stuff. (Hinata choice)

 _'Strong with elegance... It seems that Hoshizora-san said that Sonoda-san knows her sport and becomes champion... I have to catch up and improve, to beat Oikawa-san and becoming the best setter ever, with a championship trophy with me and for Karasuno,'_ Kageyama thought after he was impressed the achievements that Umi had. (Kageyama choice)

 _ **Wishing and winning the national championships is one thing... But the question as teenagers or young adults is, will they ever learn and feel the joys about being in love soon? Time will be their guide.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Its done~! I'm pretty sure that writing in a visual novel style takes a lot of hard work and picking either choices will change everything. Why Hinata and Kageyama first? Simple, they are the main characters of Haikyuu and I'll be adding more of the choices next time as the story progresses (even the routes). The song Shiranai love*Oshiete love is one of my favorite songs for Lily White and also fits for the story since the volleyball players doesn't know about love nor they are interested in it. After all, it's a sports anime without romance and mixing with an idol anime does make the crossover with many twists. Its weird I know, but I kinda like this idea. So, until next time fellow readers and writers. :).**


	2. Nekoma (Route): Prologue

**A/N: Okay and I'm back with more of Love Live/Haikyuu crossover, this time its in chapter 2. Now I know that writing in a visual novel pattern seems challenging and takes a lot of effort to do the planning and whatnot. Anyway, I can manage this and let's respond to our first reviewer.**

 **Guest: Why thank you for your kind review and I would give my efforts to make this story amazing. As for the other choices, you'll see since I'll surprise fellow readers to know who are those players in the choices~**

 **Now that's out of of the way, lets get going. :3.**

* * *

 **Nekoma Scenario**

After they saw Karasuno, always having the punishment penalty as usual, the Nekoma team saw the crows running back forth in a small dune with a slope to which Kuroo smirked and was impressed that they vowed to improve once that they'll face Karasuno at the Nationals. Yamamoto, for unknown reasons pumped up due to some female managers in other teams, especially their rival team.

"Tora, you seemed to be tense. What's up?"

"Why do they get so many cute managers?" Although some of them sweat dropped and then continuing on watching the video.

Kai noticed that Kenma was holding his phone and watching some show, probably volleyball techniques and such since Kuroo told him to improve, despite that their "destined" rivals are taking the punishments. Chuckling, he closed his eyes as he faced the mohawk teen, "Perhaps Kuroo told him to look up some new formations for the team."

"Man... I kinda wanna know their manager," Yamamoto grumbled, to which he wanted to know more about the female managers, especially Karasuno's manager and third year student Kiyoko Shimizu. He gained friendship with Tanaka and Nishinoya after the practice game before. This only gives the team's reaction and they are indifferent towards the City Boy. Inouka Shou, a first year who blocked Hinata's spikes then looked at the phone, with Kenma watching a video as he does wonder.

"What are you watching?"

"A volleyball match."

"What match?"

"Brazil vs USA."

Upon looking at the match, he was feeling excited and wanted to try some receieves that Nekoma were known for as a volleyball team and even the sweet spikes as well. Suddenly, Kuroo might have something in mind to which he found someone interesting when they are practicing with Karasuno. Yaku crossed his arms and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, aside from those weird combi duo. I feel that I found the potential towards the glasses teen, who happens to be the tallest of them,"

"What about him?"

"That kid happens to have the talent on being the middle blocker," Kuroo smirked and thinking on how to approach Tsukishima, who's actually the least approachble player of Karasuno, "I better tell that Owl and Akaashi that we should practice together~"

Sighing, Kenma doesn't want to be involved in this scenario and would rather play video games instead. But, there are times that when Kuroo said something that captured his interests, he's all in, especially if its a sale discount in a gaming store. However, the pudding haired boy heard an annoying shout coming from the distance as that he knows a certain tall sliver haired boy, who has a big ambition on becoming the Ace of Nekoma, which Yamamoto was obviously ridiculed when they talk.

"Lev... What do you want?" The gamer asked in a tone that hints of irritation. Despite not showing it, he feels annoyed when he was practicing with him on how to hit a spike, yet misses a lot of chances... With him, as the setter of course. First year student, middle blocker, Haiba Lev was a half Japanese/Russian boy who doesn't even know the language itself despite being genetically half-Russian ironically.

"Hey Kenma-senpai~, I saw a small boy when I was taking a piss at the toilet and you know what... He jumps too high!"

"Small, jumping higher than usual," Raising an eyebrow, the Nekoma setter crossed his arms after he pauses the game that he's playing, "Are you talking about Karasuno's #10, Hinata Shouyo?"

"Yeah! That's what he calls himself and by the looks of it, he doesn't like losing at all when I vowed to become Nekoma's ace in the future and we will win~"

 _'Everyone in the sporting world doesn't wanna lose. That's common sense and Shouyo doesn't like that word as well.'_

"I see," Kenma, still looking at the game before got into his curiosity about idols since he does play the game as well. He looks at a PV of the group called lily white as he didn't even know Lev's still there due to curiosity and what makes it surprising for Kenma is that Kuroo plastered a Cheshire grin on his face. After all, Kozume Kenma is secretly an idol fan aside from being a gamer of course.

"Oya oya oya~ Kenma... I didn't know that you have a thing for school idols~"

Knowing that Kuroo can't be persuaded at all, Kenma might be...

* * *

 **First Choice: Interested/Curious, due to music for a change**

Frowning, Kenma tries to cover the cellphone screen as he was annoyed to which Kuroo may have been wondering of why his friend watched it after many videos of watching volleyball videos to improve their gameplay as Nekoma. While keeping it as subtle as he can, he was cut off by Lev, looking at his Senpai, who might teach him on blocking soon. Unlike Yaku Morisuke, their third year libero who'll kick his (Lev) ass for calling him "short" whether its an accident or not, Kenma's response would probably be a hint of irritation.

"I'm just curious of their performances, since I found the music interesting"

"That's a surprise coming from you Kenma~ Knowing you, its mostly games," Kuroo patted his shoulders for what's he calling it as "improvement" because he rarely heard of him mentioning about any topics besides volleyball (thanks to his influence) and video games. This was a change of character for the setter, even just a bit.

"Kuroo. Despite video games are my first passion, do you find it weird for me to find curiosity to other things?"

"School idols?!" Before Kuroo could even repond to his gamer pal, Fukunaga snickered of Yamamoto's outburst as he was shaking Kenma. After all, he wanted to see what those school idols look like, even in the PV. Kai chuckled and sweat dropped at that, while Yaku tries to calm him down with such excitement from the "City Boy", "Who are they?! Are they even more angelic than just godesses!?"

"Calm down! How can Kenma answer a thing when you are acting just like those Karasuno duo?!"

A sneeze can bee heard when it was actually Nishinoya and Tanaka. They thought that they are having colds due to that and then the libero thinks that it's just an itch of the nose, while suggesting to themselves that rest can be a good thing since they don't want Sugawara to be worried to such trivial manners of daily life.

Anyway, Kenma can feel wobbly due to Yamamoto's force as he's shaking his head and pauses the song. It was A-No-Ne-Ga-N-Ba-Re, a song by a subunit of μ's called lily white that they might know. However, they don't have the attention due to their focus on volleyball and win the National Championships. It was a mere coincidence by the fact that the song can be used for sports, despite the latin fusion music influence of it. Groaning, he decided to answer for Yamamoto since the guy can be stubborn as a mule.

"Alright... Sheesh. They are called lily white."

"Huh? Lily white?"

Nodding while unbeknowst of the team, with the exeption of Kuroo (despite keeping it a secret), Kenma seems to be a closet idol fan, "They are a subunit of the main group called μ's, performing songs with... Some topics like... Ummm..." Being knowlegeble is one thing, his looks seems to hear this foreign topic called "love" and ironically, they are all teenagers.

Snickering, Kuroo nodded woth understanding and looking at the first years Lev, Shibayama and Inouka, talking about it since by the looks it, he's knowledgeble about love, "Yes, you kids are young to learn about it and Kuroo-sensei will teach you about this simple subject of love~"

"Do you even experienced it yourself?" Yaku raised an eyebrow and like how they used to argue with each other, Kuroo had a cross shape vein, twitching at the right side of his forehead, with gritting his teeth as he vehelemently staring the "Demon"-senpai with anger.

"Hah~?! Do you know about it, Yakkun~?!"

"Say that in front of me again, I dare you~!"

"You two should not go violent like Rambo!" Fukunaga seems to be taking the opportunity to use a Japanese wordplay of its Kanji and a fictional character of a franchise, fitting the genre which causes Shibayama and Inouka to get in awe of their "staredown" , making Kai chuckle as he remembered their moments since first year.

While the two are having a childish argument, Kenma decides to ignore and not even bothering to stop Kuroo and Yaku, since he have seen them doing it in middle school, though in terms of volleyball they have the same goal at all and that's to win the nationals.

 _'You two... I just wanted to explain who are the members of lily white, their theme of music and all... But, do what you two want.'_

* * *

 **Second Choice: Interested, due to the sub-unit members**

Sighing, Kenma did show him of who are the members of lily white, causing the captain of the "cats" interested in which he remembers about the childish argument with his libero, Yaku during their first years. Curious, the mischievious captain seems to be wondering because his gamer friend did change the video from volleyball to idols.

"Say Kenma, who are those beautiful ladies out there?"

Upon hearing that word, Yamamoto instantly went to them as adrenaline filled in his eyes, causing the setter, feeling uncomfortable due to the fact, the mohawk teen was being taught by Tanaka and Nishinoya. The worked up Ace had hearts in his eyes chimed in.

"Yeah! Who are they?! They must be really cute, hot and beautiful~!"

"Yamamoto, shut up for awhile and let Kenma speak."

"Okay. I'll tell you who these girls are," The gaming setter groaned, looking at the duo's curiosity before observing their acts to clarify things up , "The leader of the group. She's named Umi Sonoda and then, her members are Nozomi Toujou and Rin Hoshizora."

"Oya oya oya~ That's definitely amusing indeed," Turning his head a bit, Kuroo calls Yaku out as its gonna be history repeating it for the two, "Yakkun~!"

"Don't call me that," Yaku knew the smirking Cat tries to provoke him to anger as he has a fascination of what Kenma watched, "Say, who are those women?"

"They are school idols annnnnnnd~" He pointed the finger on him, while making a proclamation ever since first year, "Long haired girls rule and they are so alluring~!"

Irked in disbelief, he seethed his teeth as his eyes locked on the captain imagining that he's the victim, "Shut up! Not every long haired girls are beautiful! Even shorted haired girls are pretty as well! Better yet, even more!"

"Ehhhhh~ An example?"

Before things are gonna be out of hand, Lev passed by before smiling and greeting Kenma with joy as the latter, huffed in lamentation ever since he trained with him on hitting a spike during those free times or practice when the half Russian missed a lot, "Hey there Kenma-senpai~! What are you watching?"

"School idols."

"Oh, the one that my sister are a big fans of? What are they called... Ummmm... μ's?"

"For once, you are aware of who they are Lev," Kuroo clapped, praised for his awareness despite he does mean it, "I'm interested with the purple haired girl since I have a gut feeling of her actions~"

"That Nozomi Toujou and you Kuroo have things in common?" Kenma faced his childhood friend, while the latter only shrugged and Lev was confused on all of this commission. Yamamoto imagines Kuroo and Nozomi, grinning while the word 'personal space' seems to be out of the dictionary.

 _'Hehehehehe~ Come on, tell me~' - 'Fufufufufu~ Its time for washi-washi~~'_

The mohawk Ace spaced out as he does wanna get 'punished' by Nozomi, while Kuroo seems to know what he's thinking and with his face showing the signs of annoyance, whispering to his ear as Kenma sighs that this might be troubling for Yamamoto since he would be scared of an irritable Nekoma captain.

"Yamamoto, do you still have the energy to think that girls cheered for you~?"

"Ye-Yes... What do you mean?"

"Girls loves men who knows how to take care of themselves and loving themseleves, right?"

"Ye-Yes?"

"Then... You can jog at least 10 rounds if you don't stop thinking such things!"

"Kuroo-senpai, why did you plan on punish him?" Lev asked with pure curiosity, looking at Yamamoto who was trembling for a bit, due to the fact that the bed head captain can be harsh if he wants to. However, the young man just simply answered with his own quoting style that says...

"There are answers that are better left unsaid Lev~ Curiosity killed the cat, but we are the type of cats that even curiosity can't kill us~"

"Huh?.. Oh right! Speaking of which, the orange haired girl acts like Hinata."

"Oh, she's like Shrimpy-chan~? Not because that they are orange in hair color, but their personalites~"

 _'The way she says "Love Arrow Shoot", it was presentable and cute... I guess,'_ Kenma was watching still, before changing to volleyball when their coach observes them and changed it back when they turned their backs to them... Surprisingly smiling.

* * *

 **Third choice: Not really interested.**

Looking at their performances, Kenma just shrugged it off causing Yamamoto to freak out while facing the setter with a demand that he needs an explaination like right now! Kuroo seems to be irritated on how noisy their Ace is, to which the gamer only simply replied to them.

"Its not my cup of tea. They are good, but not my type."

"But, they are so beautiful and have amazing voice!"

"Yamamoto, shut up!" Kuroo shouts with anger and seething his teeth.

Kai chuckled and doesn't have any plans on stopping Yamamoto's screams, as it seems that lily white didn't capture Kenma's interest if he has something else in mind.

* * *

 **Hoshizora residence**

After her practice with lily white, Rin decided to watch some TV especially sports whatever the kind. Sighing, she wanted to see some great team sports since most of those said sports are related to her. Yawning, she decided to flip some channel until she saw on national TV which is on reply, there was Nekoma, Fukurodani, Nohebi and Itachiyama. The cat girl, whisted that the Tokyo volleyball team are still the powerhouses of the sport.

"Wow, Itachiyama are scary and a very amazing team to deal with nya. I hoped that other prefectures and places can stand a chance against them. Fukurodani tried, but they have lost against them."

However, she rememebered one team that relies on sheer strength and they are from Miyagi. She recalled Shiratorizawa Academy, an elite team that has the Ace, who is left handed and currently a third year.

"If they have Ushijima-kun in the team, pretty sure that other players in other prefectures would find them an interesting match. But... I wonder why would Aoba Johsai tries to find their ways to beat Shiratorizawa."

She grabbed a piece of magazine in her collection and while reading it, she found an interesting piece of information in this article. Upon her realization, she knows why they are trying to defeat them. Aside from their losing streak since middle school, most players from Kitagawa Daiichi, excluding Kageyama who went to Karasuno went to Seijoh, they haven't won a single from them especially Oikawa and his partner who is the vice captain and ace, Iwaizumi Hajime.

"So, Tooru Oikawa, an amazing setter wanted to beat them so bad along with the ace of the team, Iwaizumi Hajime. But they always came up short when they are challenging Shiratorizawa. Practice and trying to get stronger as they say, we would win Love Live nya~"

Standing up, she seems to be wanting to meet amazing atheletes like her, especially the team from Miyagi. However, she remembered Karasuno, when she was a kid, she admired the "Small Giant" because despite his size, he can spike tall people like its no problem with the help of a very known coach, currently retired Ikkei Ukai. Smiling, she had a gut feeling that they'll rise again.

"Karasuno... They'll no longer become flightless crows and a fallen powerhouses nya~"

* * *

 **Toujou residence**

Nozomi was cooking for dinner while she began to think about the fate between them as school idols, the event and meeting new people. She thinks that meeting them by "luck" is somewhat a bit stale, but would rather pulling them closer by the reading of the cards. After taking dinner, she decided to go and do fotune telling about the outcome of those coming days. Humming, the girl was sitting in her chair, facing in front of a crystal ball while shuffling those said cards.

"Oh~ This will be interesting if we let the cards determine the future."

After shuffling the cards, the spritual adviser of μ's divided the cards by three, closing her eyes while having a serene mind in the room of divination and luck. Lady luck is always with her together and finally flipping the card, showing that its "The Fool". Then, Nozomi cautiously gets an another card, which is the second deck and then flipping it, facing it up which is "Ace of Cups" making the girl smile, because it is a positive beginning to meet new people/friends in general. When she gets the last deck, she grabbed the card and then putting in the right side of The Fool. Filpping it, it reveals as "Wheel of Fortune" as it is a double edge card, depending what fate should they side first. Giving a simple nod, she simply responded on what interpretation is in those cards.

"So, this is interesting. The beginning of a new friendship~ Hmmmmm~ I wonder how will Umi-chan and Rin-chan react to this~"

* * *

 **Next day**

As all teams are at the court, Nekoma were pumping us while Yamamoto may have his weirdest dreams about school idols, causing the duo of Nishinoya and Tanaka confused of what's going on to their new friend. Nekomata and even Manabu Naoi, stares and smirks at Kenshin, which the latter gritting his teeth that he wanted to win at least once from them. Kuroo gathered the starting six to play the game.

"Alright guys, we are gonna play against Karasuno and... Who knows when they'll use that freak quick of theirs to gain momentum. So, like we do, we'll receive them and prepare for the next attack."

They began to chant: **_"We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally."_**

"We'll show Karasuno that we are getting stronger and..." Kuroo pointed at the other side of the court which Fukurodani is having a training match against Shinzen, as those teams were planning on outdoing each other, "Shut that annoying owl down and their strategies, once we are knocking Karasuno over and over again!"

 _'Let's see if you can do that Kuroo!'_ Bokuto thought, annoyed by that statement causing him to be distracted, scoring for Shinzen while his teammates frowned causing him to freak out and was scolded by Akaashi again.

Ukai stares at the old man Nekomata, seemingly smirking at his face as that shows he doesn't let his cats lose, causing the young coach to grind his teeth while fuming in anger. Tsukishima wanted to retort Kuroo's declaration of beating Fukurodani and treating his team as sandbags, the Crow captain responded first.

"You're not gonna topple us that easily again, and don't you dare underestimate us!" Daichi didn't like Kuroo's last sentence, with pure determination whether they win or lose; they'll give Nekoma a run for their money and showing his pride as the captain of their team. Kuroo and his team faced him adding a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, we will be showing no remorse and also, we are giving you everything we've got~"

 _'If I'll meet those girls, whether by luck or by coincidence, I have to show those two that I can have a cute girl on my own~'_ Despite being an Ace of the team, Yamamoto only has one thing in mind: Impress the ladies of lily white or μ's in general when he finally meets them. The sound of the whistle has heard as the teams line up are the same: Kuroo, Kenma, Yamamoto, Yaku, Fukunaga and Kai.

"Kai, nice serve!" Kuroo shouted, locking his eyes on the Karasuno players.

Kenma seems to take a glance to see Yamamoto fired up with sheer determination and weird sense of inspiration due to watching a PV of lily white. The gentle vice captain scooped the ball up, taking a few strides before jumping up in a spiking position, hitting the ball with great force. The ball travelled in a faster pace, causing Daichi to receive the ball, though it wasn't a good one.

"Sorry! Cover!"

 _'It seems that their formation has a bit of a crack. A perfect way to block their path~'_

With Kuroo eyeing on Kageyama who plans on doing a dump attack, quick attack spike with Hinata or let anyone spike the ball with the short middle blocker as a decoy, he's confident that his teammates can receive the round object in percision. Upon hearing those hands touching the ball, Kageyama tossed it to Asahi, hitting the ball with power and Kuroo blocked it by the tip of his hands.

"One touch!"

Thanks to that reminder, the ball went to Yaku's direction, receiving it cleanly making the ball went up into air which it went to Kenma's direction while Karasuno, especially Tsukishima tries to time the blocks correctly. Observing their strategies, the Nekoma setter decided to fake dump into a toss, going to Fukunaga instead of Kuroo as he goes for the kill. It was a success, with Nishinoya didn't make it on time to save it. The team roared in accomplishment that they scored the ball for Nekoma.

 **Timeskip...**

After winning two sets with score of 21-25 and 23-25, Nekoma saw Karasuno taking the punishment of receive dives, causing Kuroo to whistle as he crossed his arms. But they can't relax since they have Fukurodani to deal with, who are powerhouses in their area. Yamamoto has that shine in his eyes and thinking on how he can face lily white, thanks to last night. Kuroo chuckled a bit on their mohawk Ace, with wonders on his mind adding with joy.

"Funny that Yamamoto seems to be happy."

"That's because he saw the PV video of those girls," Kenma replied, looking at who'll be their next opponent who happens to be Ubugawa after they have taken a break for awhile.

"Really Kenma-senpai~?! I mean, they are really good to be honest!" Lev nodded in approval that despite being scolded by his teammates and even the coaches, he wanted to become the Ace of the team in the future with Yamamoto's disapproval at first. Kuroo only snickered when the guy has a big ambition that he can lead the team.

"Yes, lily white are very good subunit," Kenma shows his annoyance that his mistakes are given Karasuno some points in which he added without being shy, "Their member, Rin Hoshizora might have a bigger chance of being an Ace than you... You have too many mistakes."

"Hey... I'll be improving big time and you know it Kenma-senpai! Also, who is that girl again? She also has similar energy like Hinata."

"They might be similar, yet a bit different. Rin does sports very well, according to her μ's profile."

"Ohhhhh~! That's an amazing accomplishment!"

"Kenma, you'll become popular thanks to Lev though~"

"Not funny Kuroo." Kenma frowned a bit.

Being a tease, the bedhead captain would snicker since he seems to have the people who are interested in those girls. Kenma secretly is fond of Umi's serene aura she delivered, Lev might be finding Rin interesting and as for him... His friend compared him to Nozomi, which isn't that bad at all according to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is a Nekoma chapter or route since I'm trying to balance the topic of volleyball, music and school idols. I hope that I give justice to the "Cats" and known defensive team of the group. Btw, Kuroo is one of my favorite characters of Haikyuu since I do have fun writing him not only as a character, but also a normal atheletic teenager who wants to lead Nekoma to become champions. Next chapter would be about the players of Aoba Johsai/Seijoh, talking about lily white since they are also fun.**


End file.
